


Just Submit

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Dark, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cure failed; Dean is a demon for good. Sam can't bring himself to kill him, not now that Dean has gotten him pregnant. Now all Dean wants is submission - can Sam bring himself to submit to this new version of his brother?</p><p>Very dark fic, please heed tag warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Submit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Lactation Kink

The strikes came one after another, over and over, welting his sore chest and pregnant stomach. Tears didn’t matter – they’d long dried up. The chains biting into his wrists and throat had become a comfort: a grounding ache. The pain only got worse from that level.

 

Gasping out a final sob, Sam slumped against the shackles, letting the metal collar cut into his throat and constrict his breathing.

 

“Will you submit?”

 

Sam didn’t raise his head; he didn’t need to. He knew that voice better than his own: Dean. But this wasn’t the big brother who carried him from the fire when they were kids. This was a creature that Sam had never learned how to deal with. He didn’t want to see the black eyes his ‘brother’ wore with so much pride.

 

“No.” Sam’s voice was choked, his lips cracking more from dehydration. The demon wearing his brother’s face snorted.

 

“Figures.”  He reached up, releasing the shackles. Sam collapsed on his knees on the cement floor, shivering. He barely felt the leash being attached to his collar, and walked instinctively – large belly swaying – on all fours when Dean tugged.

 

In their shared bedroom in the bunker, Dean scooped Sam up easily despite his extra weight, dropping him on the bed with little care. He pushed a bowl of water to Sam’s face, slapping his cheek when Sam turned away from it.

 

“You gotta drink, Sam. Gotta keep those pups healthy.” He said, grabbing Sam by the hair and pulling him toward the water bowl.

 

Sam drank reluctantly, each swallow feeling like acid on his aching jaw and teeth. At least it wasn’t ice water like it had been last night.

 

When Dean crawled into the bed, Sam shuddered. Despite his revulsion at the demon wearing his brother’s body – the demon that _was_ his brother now - he shifted onto his side and allowed his Alpha to penetrate him.

 

*** 

Sam couldn’t pinpoint when things went wrong. Maybe it was his willingness to trust that Dean was indeed cured after saying he was. Cas had believed him, so Sam assumed there was no more danger.

 

That evening, however, Dean had shown his true colors once again. Lying in bed, they’d been cuddling – both seemingly too exhausted to do anything more. Dean had marked Sam years before as his omega, and Sam was just happy to have his Alpha back at that moment.

 

Then Dean’s persona shifted. He pinned Sam to the bed facedown, taking him with violent, deep thrusts that Sam’s slick was barely able to compensate for.

 

Though Dean had promised not to knot Sam unless he had protection when they first got together – they couldn’t afford pups with their lifestyle – the demon side of Dean simply didn’t care. He’d knotted Sam without so much as a second thought, snarling in his ear about how much he wanted to see Sam filled with his pups.

 

Sure enough, a month later, Sam had tested positive. It looked like it was going to be twins by this point, but Dean made sure that Sam had no idea. Daily, he’d chain Sam up like “the animal he was” and smack him around.

 

He simply wanted Sam’s submission to him, as his alpha, as his mate, as his partner… But Sam couldn’t. It felt like a betrayal for Sam. Submitting to this demon would be like betraying everything that his brother and he had formed over their years together. It didn’t matter that his Dean was never coming back, he wouldn’t let himself be this Dean’s mate – not completely.

 

*** 

Dean slipped from Sam when his knot had finally gone down enough to do so. He stayed pressed chest to Sam’s spine however, his nose buried in the hair around the back of Sam’s neck.

 

After a while, Sam rose slowly and padded to the bathroom, curling up in the tub. He couldn’t sleep very well anymore, partially because of the pups keeping him awake, but even more due to the knowledge that he’d probably lost Dean forever at this point.

 

So he’d sit in the tub, sometimes take a bath to scrub the smell of the demon Alpha off of him, other times just sit and think. It was the only peace Sam ever got during the day. He was surprised Dean let him, but he’d never complained about it.

 

A few hours passed while Sam sat in the tub. He rose, padding quietly back to the room. Dean was sitting up, cross legged on the bed. “Have a nice daydream?” His voice was threatening, commanding.

 

Sam felt himself cower a little upon instinct. He rose back to his full height, fighting biology. “Yes, Dean. I did.”

 

Dean shot up and grabbed his leash, yanking Sam forward until Sam was lower than him. “What was that, pet?”

 

“I said yes, _Dean_. I did.” Sam gritted out. He was unable to brace for the slap across his face. Dean released the leash as Sam went backwards so he ended up on his ass on the floor.

“You will submit to me, Sammy.” Dean snapped. Sam continued to glare up at him.

 

“I will not.” He snapped. Dean slapped him again.

 

“Up.” He grabbed the leash and dragged Sam onto his feet before shoving him onto the bed.

 

Sam curled around his rounded belly protectively, grimacing. Dean straddled his hips, forcing him flat onto the bed. He leaned forward, grabbing Sam’s swollen chest and squeezing. He began to laugh then, a deep laugh that sent chills all throughout Sam’s body. 

 

“Well look at this… Such a pretty sight,” He said after kneading Sam’s chest a little more.

 

Sam grimaced at the strange tingling sensation in his chest, but opened his eyes as Dean commanded. His cheeks burned a bright red when he saw what Dean was talking about. He was leaking a whitish fluid from each nipple, a little more oozing out at each squeeze Dean gave: his first milk.

 

Sam gave a low moan, shudders racking his body. It shouldn’t feel good, he knew it shouldn’t, but it’d been so long since Dean was gentle with him. That coupled with the tingling feeling racing throughout Sam’s body made it impossible not to enjoy this at least a little.

 

Dean leaned down, licking up the warm, sticky fluid. He groaned against Sam’s chest, latching his teeth around it and sucking hard, causing Sam to cry out. He buried his fingers in Dean’s hair, feeling himself grow hard against his will.

 

Dean pulled back after a moment, licking his lips. He looked up at Sam, his eyes black once more. Sam grimaced, looking away as Dean rubbed his hard cock against Sam’s leg. “Fucking hot, Sammy… Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

 

Sam’s throat clicked before he looked down at Dean. “I’d like it more if it was my brother. Not a _demon_.”

 

“Well, all you have is a demon, so deal with it.” Dean snapped before latching onto Sam’s nipple again, biting hard enough to draw blood. Sam gave a scream, his hips bucking up instinctively.

 

Dean pulled back, licking over Sam’s hard nipple before smirking. “You wanna fuck don’t you?”

 

“No.” Sam snipped, his teeth gritted. He did, desperately, but he wouldn’t give this _thing_ the satisfaction of knowing that.

 

“Don’t lie. I can feel it. I can smell you.” Dean slipped a hand between Sam’s legs, pressing two fingers into his hole, already soaking the blanket underneath with his wetness.

 

Sam gasped, arching against the intrusion. Closing his eyes, he could almost picture _his_ Dean – the demon was being more gentle than usual. He reached out, burying his fingers in Dean’s hair, letting his biology take the lead – just this once.

 

Dean leaned down, catching Sam’s mouth in a rough kiss, biting his lower lip before moving lower, over Sam’s throat and collar, over his chest, latching on to each nipple and sucking. He positioned himself between Sam’s legs as he did, lining up his cock to Sam’s hole after withdrawing his fingers.

 

Sam spread his legs wider, his eyes screwed shut. He had one hand in Dean’s hair, the other on his ass, squeezing gently. Sam knew he was submitting, and he knew he’d hate himself in the morning if he did but – This was so different than the normal demonized version of his brother. Aside from the rougher grip, the longer hair – this gentle side was very much something his brother had.

 

When Dean pushed home, Sam moaned his name, arching as well as he could with his swollen stomach between them. His eyes finally opened, meeting Dean’s gaze. Dean was still sucking gently at his left nipple, his throat working to swallow the thin stream of milk he was coaxing out as he began to thrust into Sam.

 

Dean freed his mouth and smirked a little. “Do you submit to me, Sammy?”

 

Sam’s throat clicked audibly. “Y-Yes, Dean.” He whispered, giving in. “Please, just – be gentle?”

 

“That was all it took?” Dean laughed, thrusting in so he slammed against Sam’s sweet spot. “Hell, had I known that…”

 

Sam cried out, tossing his head back, allowing Dean to latch back onto his chest.

 

It wasn’t his brother; it never would be – but he was having this Dean’s pups. He was going to have this version of Dean in his life forever… Maybe submission wasn’t such a bad thing.

 


End file.
